<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>none of us by julek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024355">none of us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek'>julek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s01e06 Rare Species, Internal Monologue, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julek/pseuds/julek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier sits at the edge of a cliff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>none of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mountains loom on the horizon, their outlines fading in with the golden tint of the setting sun. They look distant, as if they belonged to another plane, to another point of view — another life. </p>
<p>“You did your best,” he murmurs, his voice gone soft in a way that mimics waves crashing on the shore. “There’s nothing else you could’ve done.”</p>
<p>His heart betrays his composure, beating wildly in his chest as his mind tries to weave the words into something worth saying, something worth hearing. There’s a line that wraps around his throat like a fist, both a reminder of his encounter with a djinn and a powerful sorceress, and a warning sign of the future unfolding before his eyes. </p>
<p>He breathes in once, twice. The world —his world— once held together by thin silken strings, built out of beautiful stories of hardships and hope and love, seems to be tearing at the seams. He tries to stitch them back together again, wishes for his words to be enough to make the amber thread hold, just for a minute longer.</p>
<p>“We could head to the coast,” he says, aware of the blood trailing down his arm, where his heart is desperately trying to escape. “Get away for a while.”</p>
<p>The huff of laughter he gets in response almost gets swiped away with the wind ruffling through the trees behind them. He licks his lips and tries, wills his mind to come up with something steady, something strong enough to demand his stay — he comes up with nothing. He feels his heartbeat in his throat and he knows, with certainty now, that there’s nothing that could ever bind them together, not even choice, not even love.</p>
<p>“This is not a joke,” he mouths at nothing.</p>
<p>He looks up at the sky, now dark with purple and black melting together as dusk bids its farewell, and he can almost see the amber threads coming apart, the darkness unfolding onto the earth like a handkerchief that’s been stretched too long, then released with abandon. </p>
<p>There’s a voice in the back of his head, one he’d made redundant years ago, one he’d try to silence with half-hearted threats and long soliloquies born out of pure logic. It whispers wicked things, its thick fog wrapping itself around his thoughts, clouding his judgment — now, its whispers become a background sound as he watches the dark silhouette retreat into a tent. </p>
<p>His world consumed to ashes, he sits among the ruins. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! find me on <a href="http://julek.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>